narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keshin Uchiha
"...I'm not who I once was... My carnage has prevented me from walking in the light. So I will walk in the darkness, I will embrace this carnage, so that you... You will see the light..." -Uchiha Kanashimi Keshin Uchiha (うちは ケシン, Uchiha Keshin) is an S-Rank Missing-Nin from Konohagakure. (Uchiha Keshin is property of KanashimiUchiha and requires his explicit permission to edit. But may be referred to in other articles upon request.) Background Keshin was born to Kagami Uchiha one year after he bore his first son, Shisui Uchiha. He had utmost respect for Shisui, and looked up to him as an example. However, they were separated afather the Nine Tail's Attack on Konohagakure. Due to Kagami losing his leg in the assault, he could no longer provide for his family as a shinobi. This motivated Shisui to graduate early, as the pride of the Uchiha Clan. Keshin, was forced to move with his grandmother, at the other side of the compound. There, he spent the rest of his days in Konohagakure. He soon after these events graduated from Academy at age seven. He was assigned to a team under the directory of Koeda, a jonin of Konohagakure. They were dispatched on a mission to protect an alchemist on his way to Iwagakure, and soon learned a mysterious member of the Uchiha clan was hunting him down for betraying the 'Hidden Darkness Village' known as 'Kuraigakure,' Keshin soon met this ninja in combat along with Kokugatsu, who mysteriously had the Mangekyo Sharingan and made use of his Amenosonzai and soon defeated him. The man grabbed their teammate Yamanaka Hikari and held her in front of himself, stating leaf shinobi cared too much for their comrades. Kokugatsu remained stationary, while Keshin plunged his blade through both shinobi. And thus, awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. After this ordeal he was soon promoted to chunin after participating in the exam with his squad mates Kokugatsu and Aburame Toji. He made it to the finals of the exam tournament, only to lose to Uchiha Itachi. Shisui's best friend. Abduction As Keshin was walking one day to the Nakano Shrine to attend one of the final clan meetings, he overheard Shimura Danzo and Uchiha Shisui talking. As he moved to investigate, he witnessed Danzo steal Shisui's right eye, angering Keshin. He charged Danzo and his Root shinobi as Shisui made his escape. He killed four of seven men, but was overwhelmed and his right arm was severed. He blacked out, and accepted his fate. Only to be defended by a masked man. When he woke up, he had a new arm created from Hashirama's Cells. The masked man had brought him to a hidden cave and called himself Uchiha Madara. He explained to Keshin the Eye of the Moon plan and requested his help. Keshin accepted, and Madara gave him time to rest. But not before requesting he bring the 'Boy with the Divine Eyes' to him. (Referring to Kokugatsu) Forming Equinox After recruiting Kokugatsu, Madara assigned him and Keshin to a team known as Equinox. A secret Akatsuki Intelligence Unit tasked to track down jinchuriki and such. Keshin had to work under the alias Shingetsu. And Kokugatsu was called Tenjo. Both were concealed in cloaks and porcelain masks while serving Madara, and their existence was hidden from all Akatsuki members. Appearance Uchiha Keshin is a fair skinned young man with onyx eyes and black hair. He usually ties his hair back in a neat ponytail. He is mainly seen wearing a black high collared shirt with gray pants and shinobi sandals. He is sometimes seen wearing a scarf over this, due to living in the mountains of The Land of Frost. When working in the Akatsuki Intelligence Unit known as Equinox, he wore a black cloak and a white porcelain mask with red streaks in an incohesive pattern. Personality Keshin began as a kind boy who could be seen helping others in Konohagakure, sometimes arriving late to Ninja Academy due to assisting others. He was, However, he was also a quiet boy. Only speaking when spoken to. This all changed when Shimura Danzo stole Uchiha Shisui's right Mangekyo Sharingan. He became much more reserved, almost never speaking. He began to feel alone, and felt sad rather than angered. He felt resentment towards Konoha, and thus, forgot his feelings for the village. He felt love for his brother Shisui, he missed him infinitely. Perhaps one of his most interesting relationships was with Uchiha Madara (Uchiha Obito). He worked under him in Equinox, the Akatsuki Intelligence Unit. He thought of Madara as a father type figure, although he would occasionally disrespect him and cut him down with words. He also had a friendship with Otsutsuki Kokugatsu, the "Reincarnation" of The Sage of The Six Paths. They had been like brothers since the start of Ninja Academy. He had a friendly disposition towards Kokugatsu, calling him his brother on multiple occasions. Abilities Taijutsu As an Uchiha, close up, bloody combat is arguably one of Keshin's best styles of fighting. He is quite skilled in this field. Though he can't defeat shinobi like Lee and Guy in Taijutsu alone. Through usage of his Shikotsumyaku, he can create bone claws from his knuckles. Allowing him to impale his opponents. Ninjutsu Keshin has basic mastery over all five natures of chakra, but is quite skilled in Fire and Wind Releases, sometimes creating even more devastating techniques through simultaneously utilizing both natures. He is also proficient in Water Release, but has not completely mastered it. Kenjutsu Keshin wields a greatsword called Izanagi's Blade (Kamisureiya). He also utilizes two katana called Shadoburego. Shurikenjutsu Keshin is skilled in shuriken techniques, he is able to bend his shuriken a considerable ways, has access to the Shadow Shuriken Technique, and wields Fuma Shuriken occasionally. Category:DRAFT